1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work benches. More specifically the present invention relates to a work bench for assembling stair stringers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical staircase is comprised of an alternating series of treads and risers that form the individual steps of the staircase. The treads, and in most cases the risers, are supported by a pair of stair stringers that form part of the staircase structure. Stair stringers are frequently constructed at a construction worksite where the staircase is to be constructed.
To construct a typical stair stringer, a carpenter will “layout” a stair stringer by marking a single 2×12, 2×14 or other sized piece of lumber with layout lines. The layout lines identify the contour or shape of the stair stringer. The shape of the stair stringer generally comprises an elongated beam with multiple triangular edges that support the individual treads and risers. The carpenter saws along the layout lines that define the triangular edges leaving a stair stringer. The carpenter will then usually dispose of the remaining pieces of lumber as waste.
A matching stair stinger is constructed similarly. The carpenter carefully marks a single piece of lumber with layout lines and saws a complementary stair stringer from the single piece of lumber. The carpenter typically disposes of the remaining lumber as waste. The stair stringer and the matching stair stringer are then installed parallel to each other. Treads and risers are attached to the pair of stair stringer forming a staircase.
It can be appreciated that the carpenter must carefully layout and saw the stair stringer and matching stair stringer to allow accurate placement of the treads and risers. It can also be appreciated that the task of cutting stair stringers from a single piece of lumber is a time consuming task; particularly, since most carpenters at a worksite spend a very small proportion of their time at this task. Moreover, lumber waste is an undesirable residue of this process.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that there is a need for an apparatus that allows a carpenter to: quickly, easily and accurately construct the stair stringers of a staircase with little lumber waste. It can also be appreciated that an apparatus that can be used to make stair stringers at a lumberyard would allow carpenters to specialize in constructing stair stringers, allowing mass production of stair stringers for multiple construction worksites. Applicant's invention addresses these needs as well as other needs.